


Blood of the covenant

by Redstoner



Category: Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Dark Spyro AU, Evil! Spyro, Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spyro has ADHD, Spyro has OCD, Spyro has dyslexia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: "But I found my family. I found the right thing to do. I found the way home" - Carolina B Clooney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Blood of the covenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬

"Spyro!" He jolts up 

"Coming!" Another shitty day, another beating from his father. He sighed, grabbing a cigarette and going to his father's room.

"Yes, father?" He refrains from sighing, wanting to delay the inevitable as long as possible and hiding the cigarette from his father's view. He watches as his father's spell book shuts and makes sure to meet his eyes when he turns, he knows better than to show weakness.

"I have a mission for you" It's a lot harder to bite his tongue and not sigh, _stupid skylanders_ "The Skylanders will be in the falling forest, I need you to go and see if you can find any information that might get us closer to destroying the core of light, understand?" 

"Yes father, will I be going alone?" _pleasepleaseplease_

"Yes"YES

"When do I leave?" He tries not to sound excited. And hopes this is the end of it, maybe he could leave tonight and never look back...no, he needed payback. Maybe he could take out a skylander tonight or- or-

"Tonight" He tries to keep his expression neutral, getting excited is a huge no-no with his father, especially over something like this.

"Very well, I'll go get ready" 

He doesn't hear a response from his father, so he leaves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Starting another work I might never finish? It's more likely than you'd think


End file.
